Truly Madly Deeply
by Acacia Jules
Summary: [Set in 1997] Carly's living with Jason after Tony. Jason's beginning to realize his true feelings. The Cassadines get a new heir, a Spencer. The WSB has opperatives in town, who's in charge? [JasCar LE JaxV Cassadines Spencers and more]
1. Battle on Carly

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
I~ This was written in like, 1998, just to explain where we are, and why my couplings are like they are, and the title, it was a long time ago!   
Oh, and this is when Carly is pregnant. ~/I  
  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Prologue & Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
To set the scene:   
  
Carly's decided to go by Carly Spencer, Carly because that's what people are used to calling her, and Spencer because that's what her last name should be.  
  
The only people who call her Caroline are Luke and Stefan Cassadine  
  
V and Carly are best friends. I know it doesn't really fit in with the timeline, but go with me on this.  
  
Carly is Emily's ally.   
  
Liz and Emily are friends.  
  
Lucky doesn't like Sara, but is starting to notice Liz.  
  
  
If you're a Robin, or a Sara fan, quit reading, you won't enjoy this story. Unless you're a Nikolas and Emily fan. They aren't in the story yet, but they will be.  
  
  
(Sorry if facts are wrong, I've been watching for less than a year nonstop, but before that I only watched every now and then)   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to ABC, or who ever owns them. If any characters appear that you've never heard of before, they're mine, unless you've never heard of Robert and Anna. All new children born or other wise belong to me also.  
  
  
Please, if you want to use any part of my story line or characters, ask. And please don't copy this and claim it as your own.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
bNovember 1997/b  
  
  
Jason sits down in a chair. Robin had left him. He wasn't as upset as he thought he would be. Then he though about what Robin had said as she was leaving.  
  
  
bI~* Flashback *~b  
  
  
"Jason, you need to decide, it's either me, or it's the organization." Robin demands.   
  
"Then I guess its goodbye." Jason told her stoically.   
  
She walked out the door.  
  
  
b~* End of Flashback *~/b/I  
  
  
It seemed like that day had happened years ago.   
  
Then a about a month ago Carly had shown up at his door, soaking wet. She'd told him everything. He'd agreed to pretend to be the baby's father. Jason was actually starting to look forward to it.  
  
He looked over at Carly who was sitting on the couch reading a book. He began to think about what it would be like if she left. He realized that he'd miss her. Much more than he'd miss Robin.  
Carly accepted him for who he was. She never tried to change him. She'd even told Bobbie the truth about who she was. Now Bobbie was mad at her and Luke. They were all each other had in the world.   
  
Since she'd moved in, she'd been helping him with redoing Luke's books. She'd found Luke over $30,000 already in accounting glitches, and she was still only in the year 1994.  
  
  
Carly looked up from her book, and over at Jason. He was in a trance like state. She glanced at the clock and realized that she had a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes and needed to leave. She had a little trouble getting up, but after two tries Jason noticed and laughed.  
  
"Don't just sit there and laugh. Help me up." Carly orderd frowning  
  
He sobered up and helped her out, "There you go. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"I have a doctor's appointment, I'll be back in an hour or so." Carly informed him  
  
"I'll call for the limo."  
  
"Thanks." She went and got her coat and purse, by the time she got back from her room Renaldo is waiting.  
  
"I want him to go with you." Jason told her  
  
"Fine, what ever." Carly agreed.   
  
  
  
b** Ten minutes later at GH **/b  
  
  
Carly didn't even make it to the elevator before she ran into someone, Bobbie.  
  
"Carly, find anyone else who could be the father today? Or is 3 your limit?" Bobbie asked snidely  
  
Carly shook her head, "Bobbie, I can't do this now. You're going to make me late for my doctor's appointment."  
  
Carly and Renaldo leave.  
  
She steps off the elevator, and nearly collided with Tony.  
  
"How's my baby?" Tony demanded.   
  
Carly sighed exasperated, "Tony, it's not yours. How many times do I have to tell you its Jason's?"  
  
"We'll see about that." Tony told her smugly.   
  
With that he walked off.  
  
Carly turned to Renaldo, "This is just not my day."  
  
  
By the time Carly got to the doctors, she was nearly late.  
  
Carly greeted to the receptionist, "Hi, Carly Spencer to see Dr. Newman."  
  
"She'll be right with you." The receptionist informed her warmly.  
  
  
b** Two minutes later **/b  
  
"Carly, please come in." The Doctor greeted.   
  
They two went in while Renaldo stood outside by the door.  
  
  
b** Inside **/b  
  
The doctor was doing a sonogram.  
  
"And here we are; there's the head, feet and arms." She pointed each limb out as she spoke them.  
  
"Wow, it's really getting big." Carly uttered in awe.   
  
"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor questioned.  
  
Carly shook her head, "No, I want it to be a surprise."  
  
"All right."  
  
They finish up. Dr Newman gives Carly the tape of the sonogram, then they go into her office for a talk.  
  
"Carly, I'm worried. Your blood pressure is very high. There's definitely way too much stress in your life. It's starting to affect the baby. I'm ordering a stress free environment." The doctor told her sitting in her chair..  
  
"How do I do that?" Carly inquired concerned about her baby.   
  
"I'm prescribing complete bed rest. For at least a week. You can get up to go to the bathroom, and come to your appointments with me, but that's it."   
  
"Will the baby be ok then?" Carly queried worried.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Baby Troubles

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Picking up where we left off]  
  
  
"It should be fine, as long as you follow my instructions." The doctor assured her, "Are you living with anyone?"  
  
"Yes, Jason Morgan. He's the baby's father." Carly informed her.  
  
Dr. Newman wrote something down, "Give this to him. It'll let him know what's going on, and give him instructions on how to care for you."  
  
"Ok." Carly took the note apprehensively.   
  
  
  
b** Ten minutes later at Jason's **/b  
  
  
"How'd it go?" Jason questioned   
  
Carly sighed, "Jason, I'm really tired, ask Renaldo, here this is from the doctor," she gave him the note, "and this is from me." She handed him the tape of the sonogram, "If you need me, I'll be in my bedroom."  
  
She went up stairs, just wanting to be alone.  
  
  
Jason turned to Renaldo concerned about Carly's behaviour, "How'd it go?"  
  
Renaldo shook his head in sadness for the young woman, "Not good. On the way to the elevator on the way in she ran into Bobbie. Then getting off the elevator Tony. And I think something happened at the doctors, she was quiet the whole way home. It might have something to do with the note."  
  
Jason read it, "I see, ok . . . The doctor wants me to make sure she doesn't leave bed, unless it's to go to the bathroom, or the doctor's office. She gave me a list of things she can and can't eat. Renaldo, have Pete go out and pick up everything we need. "  
  
  
Renaldo nodded his head in acknowledgement, then left.   
  
  
Jason gathered some things for Carly. He gathered all the naming and How To baby books and videos that Carly had bought and kept in the living room, the accounting books for Lukes, and as an after thought, the videocassette Carly had handed him.  
  
When he got to Carly's room he saw Carly curled up as much as possible in bed gazing out the window, in the dark.  
  
"I brought up some things so you wouldn't get bored. I also brought the tape that you gave me. What's on it?" Jason asked quietly, turning on the light.  
  
"Pull up the TV, hand me the remote and I'll show you." Carly told him sighing.   
  
Jason could tell she was depressed so he did so silently.   
  
She put in the tape, "This is a tape of the sonogram."  
  
"What's that?" Jason questioned.  
  
"It's a video image of the baby made by sound waves." Carly explained.   
  
When she got to a good spot, she pauses the tape. She pointed out the body parts recognizable, "That's a hand, those are legs, and that big thing is a head."  
  
Seeing the tape made the baby real in Jason's eyes. Before it was just something that he knew was there, but just wasn't really comprehensible, until now.   
  
He looked over at Carly, she was the complete opposite of Robin, full of life, vibrant, beautiful, passionate, she was a survivor, sure she lied to others but she never lied to him. Robin on the other hand not only betrayed him but she treated him like a child. She acted like she was better than he was. With Carly he was an equal, her best friend. He could picture himself with her forever. She was more than just a best friend to him.  
  
It was the ideal kind of love, they were each other's best friends, there was a connection between them, and the sex was always good. He could trust her to trust him enough not to tell anything she overheard, or was told. Robin however he couldn't. Robin had taught him love, Carly was the one who put it to use. Though Robin tried to prevent it, Carly had captured his heart.  
  
Jason turned back to the screen. That baby would be his. No matter what biology stated, it would his and Carly's baby.  
He glanced back at Carly. She had fallen asleep watching sonogram tape. She looked so young when she slept. Jason knew he would do anything to protect her and their baby.   
  
He would have stayed longer but when he looked at his watch he saw it was almost time for Sonny to call.  
Before he left Jason whispered to the sleeping figure, "I love you Carly."  
  
  
b** Four minutes later in Jason's office **/b  
  
The phone rang, Jason picked it up, "Morgan."  
  
"Hey Jase." Sonny greeted.   
  
"Sonny, how are things? Everything's running like clockwork here with business." Jason reported.   
  
"Things are fine. How's Carly?" Sonny asked curious.   
  
  
Jason had told Sonny about the entire situation- well at least everything that had happened before his last call a week ago.   
  
"Not good. The situation with Tony, Bobbie, and AJ is stressing her out too much. She's on bed rest for at least a week. The baby could be premature if it keeps up." The strain in his voice gives him away.  
  
"You sound like you really care about her." Sonny observed.  
  
"I love her." Jason admitted to him.  
  
"So there's no chance on reconciliation between you and Robin?" Sonny questioned.  
  
"She lied to me. Besides, I don't love her anymore, at least not like that."  
  
"As long as you're happy." Sonny finally told him, "How are things at Lukes?"  
  
Jason was thankful for the change in subject, talking about Robin always got him upset, "Great. I put Carly on the books last week. She's already found mistakes and corrected them, making Luke $30,000's richer."  
  
Sonny was impressed, "Wow. I bet Luke's happy."  
  
"Well, he knows about the money, but not who's doing the books." Jason explained, "Right now he's pissed at Carly for telling Bobbie before he could."  
  
"Why did she tell Bobbie" Sonny pressed.   
  
"She didn't want the baby to grow up with out its Grandmothers, cousins, and whatever else there is."   
  
  
b** The next day about the same time (six pm) **/b  
  
Carly started yelling, "JASON! Get up here!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Spoilers for Chapter 3:  
  
Carly makes a discovery that could be very beneficial for Luke.  
  
Luke forgives Carly for telling Bobbie the truth.  
  
Luke and Lucky learn Carly's BIGGEST secret.  
  
Lucky tutors Carly on the workings of a computer.  
  
Carly's recruits a new member.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Secret Agent Spencers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
[Picking up where we left off]  
  
Jason ran up the stairs quickly, taking two stairs at a time, alarmed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh-my-God," Carly started excitedly, "you've got to see this. What idiot was doing these books?"  
  
"Luke." He told her, relieved nothing was wrong.  
  
"Come here. He's made a major error in figuring out his profits. He forgot that when he raised his prices to figure that into the book. Every time. By my calculations he's made…" She pauses as she makes the total, "SHIT!!!! Let's just say that there's a lot of money that he doesn't know about. He's been messing up for years."  
  
"Luke is going to love you." Jason said smiling.  
  
"Can you have him come over right now?" Carly requested, "We really need to talk."  
  
"Give me ten minutes and I'll have him here." Jason promised.   
  
  
  
b** Exactly ten minutes later **/b  
  
  
"I'm here, what do you want?" Luke demanded.   
  
"Carly wants to talk to you." Jason explained.   
  
Luke looked around, "Fine, why isn't she here?"  
  
"She's in her room, waiting for you."  
  
"Can't she come down here?" Luke asked rolling her eyes  
  
"No. The doctor said she has to stay in bed." Jason informed Luke, his expressionless face not changing.  
  
Luke's icy demeanor melted away when he heard something was wrong with his niece, "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Too much stress." Jason explained simply, "If you do anything to bother her, or stress her out, I'll make sure that you won't ever see that baby."   
  
Luke knew that Jason wasn't making a threat, it was a promise, so he silently goes upstairs to Carly's room.  
  
When he walked in he saw she's smiling. "Well Sweet Caroline, I'm here. What do you want?"  
  
"Luke, you know who ever was doing your books before you had Jason take over was an idiot." Carly taunted.  
  
Luke was irritated, "Really? Why?"  
  
Carly smugly explained, "Because I've been doing them for less than two weeks and I've recovered over $2,830,000"  
  
Luke didn't believe her, "No, really why?"  
  
"I'm not kidding. Look for yourself." Carly demanded, holding out the books.   
  
He checked, his eyes slowly got really big.  
  
"Congratulation Luke, you're a millionaire. I haven't even finished." Carly grinned  
  
"Damn, I think I'll let you keep doing them. Hey, if you're so good at accounting why are you a physical therapist."  
  
"Because I'm only doing this because I'm not allowed to work at my normal job, and that's not physical therapy. It pays big money, I get to travel, and I'm only on leave because I'm pregnant. It's way too dangerous to do what I do and be pregnant, right now I can only do paper and phone work. I can't wait to get back in the field." Carly admitted to him wistfully.   
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say your WSB." Luke said joking.  
  
Carly paled, "How'd you guess"  
  
"Oh my god. Are you WSB?" Luke   
  
"Yeah, I am." Carly confirmed.   
  
Luke didn't believe her quite yet, "I can't just take your word for it, I want some proof."  
  
"I know Robert and Anna, Luke. I know they're not dead." Carly told him.   
  
Luke knew that only him, and some of the highest levels of the WSB knew that information, "There's no way that you could know that unless you were WSB. One more thing, list the agents in town."  
  
Carly looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Do I look stupid, why should I tell you?"  
  
"Come on, we're family." Luke begged.   
  
Carly caved, "Fine, but it's between you and me. If you tell anyone else that I don't say you can, I'll snap your neck like it was a twig."  
  
"Ok, ok." Luke held up his hands in surrender.   
  
"Well, only my team is in town. I lead a special force. All hand picked by me. There's my partner V. Ardanowski, Jerry Jacks well he's out of town, his partner Marcus Taggert, and the loner Frisco Jones I keep him at head-quarters, for now. I'm looking for some new young agents to join us. I need to expand our force, and I want some fresh ones that haven't been tainted by the idiots at the academy. Here's how I got here…"  
  
She told him how 4 years ago she'd been recruited, and after she'd been training for 2 months, and she could already outsmart, overpower, and speak more languages than any of the instructors. They realized that she would make a perfect special agent/team commander, and they wanted her to start of new force of the elite and her to train them.   
She was 18, and already had her masters in business, and she finished Med. school at Stanford, top of her class. Before she could create her team, they sent her to Robert and Anna. She was still a little rough around the edges, and WSB wanted them to smooth her out.   
The couple didn't come close to beating her in anything, except for presentation, which they taught her in only one month. They'd become great friends and respected each other. She agreed that she'd let them train with her new team, if they'd let her stay with them.   
She had her choice of any agents she wants. Her team could and would expand whenever she wanted. She chose the people to start with; a rookie Venus Ardanowski, a seasoned agent Jerry Jacks, and finally, the pushy Marcus Taggert. She got Frisco cause he was good. And she planed on adding more agents very soon.  
  
  
"Damn. I've got one talented niece." Luke said with pride.   
  
"You can only tell Lucky, but after you do send him here. I need to talk to him."   
  
"I will. And Caroline, the Bobbie thing's forgotten." With that he left.  
  
Carly knew that that was as close as an apology you ever got from Luke.   
  
  
  
b** 45 minutes later **/b  
  
  
Lucky sauntered into Carly's room, "What's up Agent Cous'? Well, besides you making the Spencer clan millionaires."  
  
"Does that mean I get a cut too?" Carly joked, "But seriously, how good are you with a computer?"  
  
"Very, why?" Lucky asked curiously.   
  
"I'm going to pay you top dollar, if you teach me everything you know. If you're good enough, I might offer you a job." Carly told him.   
  
"When do we start?" Lucky questioned eagerly..  
  
"Tomorrow. Jason's not going to be too happy if you stay much longer." Carly smiled at his attitude.  
  
"I'll come after school."  
  
"Great. Bye Lucky." She waved leaning back.  
  
"Bye Carly."  
  
After Lucky leaves Carly started reading a book of baby names, but feel asleep. Jason came in to ask her what she wanted for dinner and noticed she sleeping  
He removed the book, covers her up then leaves. Instead of closing the door, he left it open, so he could hear if anything went wrong.  
  
  
  
  
b** Four days later **/b  
  
  
Lucky was in Carly's room, they had a laptop that was hooked up to a phone-jack in the wall for the modem.   
  
"Damn, you're a fast learner. I've taught you almost everything I know." Lucky exclaimed.   
  
"Great. Now about that offer I was telling you about. How would you like to work for the WSB? I'm looking for a new agent, and I kind of have had my eye on you for awhile." Carly admitted.   
  
"Are you serious?" Lucky asked in disbelief.   
  
Carly nodded her head, "Yep. As soon as you finish basic training I take over. You'd join my team."  
  
"How long would training be?"  
  
Carly thought for a minute, doing the calculations, "Well, considering what your fathers already taught you. And the fact that you're a Spencer… I'd say about a month. I'm going to cut your training time. For a few reasons; one your age, second your father would kill me."  
  
"Cool! When do I go?" Lucky jumped up eagerly.  
  
Carly laughed at her cousin's enthusiasm, "Down boy! I'll call the office, I'd say about two days. So pack all your little toys and things, you're going to have to leave soon, and you don't want to forget anything."  
  
"You're the coolest cousin ever." Lucky hugged her.   
  
"I know. What time is it?"  
  
Lucky looked at his watch, "4:30pm."  
  
Carly looked mad, "Crap, I got to get dressed. Lucky please have Jason get Pete to bring the limo around. I have to be to a doctor's appointment in 30 minutes."  
  
"I'm right on it." Lucky called out, jogging out of the room.   
  
  
b** Ten minutes later ** /b  
  
Carly came downstairs, hair done, light application of makeup, and dressed in something besides p.j.'s for the first time in days.   
  
She waved goodbye to Lucky and Jason, and she was out the door.   
  
  
  
b** 15 minutes later at the hospital **/b  
  
  
Carly made it off the elevator this time before running into someone who hated her.  
  
"Where have you been?" Tony demanded.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spoilers   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Carly gets into it with Tony.  
  
Doctor gives Carly a clean bill of heath, but warns her that she needs to keep the stress down.  
  
Jason buys a ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Proposals

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 4  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Picking up where we left off]  
  
  
"And it's your business because . . . " Carly asked, letting the sentence trail off.   
  
"When you're having my baby I want to be appraised of all your whereabouts." Tony ordered.  
  
Carly brushed him off, "Well then it's a good thing I'm having Jason's baby."  
  
She breezed past him.   
  
Renaldo followed, but he was really starting to get annoyed by Tony. He admired Carly, as she's requested he call her, for sticking up to that jerk. He was dreading having to tell Jason though.  
  
  
  
b** Dr.'s Office **  
** 20 minutes later **/b  
  
  
The doctor looked over the chart, "Everything's progressing normally. Your stress level is lower, but it's still a bit high. However, because I see a significant improvement, I'm setting you free."  
  
"Can I have a note, just to prove it to Jason."   
  
Dr. Newman laughed, "Sure. But still take it easy, it's less than two months until that baby's supposed to be here. I don't want you under much stress. You might get sick or worse. I'll see you in a week."  
  
Carly challengingly stood up, "Trust me, I know how much longer I'm going to be as big as a house. I count the days. It's getting harder to stand up."  
  
  
Carly made it home without incident.   
  
Jason was glad about the report, regarding her health, but ordered to have Tony followed and watched.   
Carly went upstairs and called WSB about Lucky on her cell phone. After a big of arguing, they agreed to let him join, the Spencer name really meany something at the WSB, and they'd owed her a couple thousand favors.  
  
  
Then she called Lucky, "Luke, is Lucky there? . . . I need to talk to him . . . a present . . . Sending him on a trip . . . only for three weeks . . . he'll be well supervised . . . . Friends of mine . . . Can I talk to him now? . . . . Hey Lucky! You're in. . . . Pack your bags, you leave tomorrow . . . . I told him it was a present from me . . . I'm pregnant and he doesn't want to upset me . . . I'm fine . . . clean bill of health as long as I keep the stress down . . . I will . . . No thanks needed . . . Alright, your welcome, bye."  
  
When she hung up she was smiling, her cousin had just kept thanking her over and over again.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Three weeks later **  
** About 10 pm **/b  
  
  
Jason was pacing pack and forth. He'd made a decision, now he just prayed she say yes. He was going to ask Carly to marry him. It was what he wanted, he loved her.  
  
  
b** Flashback ** I  
  
He'd gone shopping the day before, for a ring. The sales clerks were all over him when he made it clear that money was no object. He'd looked at, no less than 100 rings before he'd seen it.   
He didn't know why, but it was perfect for her. It had a nicely sized diamond and was surrounded by light blue topazes set in something called white gold, to him it just looked like silver but who was he to judge.   
  
He immediately bought it.   
  
The sales clerk was calculating her large commission as he left the store.  
  
  
/Ib** End of flashback **/b  
  
  
Carly walked in the room and watched him for a minute, he was obviously deep in thought.   
  
"Something on your mind?" she asked, concerned.   
  
"I need to talk to you. Please sit down." Jason's tone seemed different than it normally did to her, but she did as he requested. "I've been thinking . . . a lot. About you, me, the baby. Us."  
  
"Us?" Carly posed confused.   
  
Jason sat down next to her and pulled out a black velvet box out of his pocket, "I know we're best friends, and that you just got out of a long term relationship with that jerk Tony, but I want to be more than just friends with you. Carly , I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spoilers   
Chapter 5:  
  
  
Carly gives Jason an answer.  
  
Carly goes to see Bobbie  
  
Bobbie forgives Carly  
  
Carly, Bobbie, V, and Emily plan a wedding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Planning a Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Carly looked at him like he was crazy, she loved him, but what the hell was he doing asking her to marry him, he didn't love her really, "What? Are you serious?"  
  
Jason nodded his head, "Of course I'm serious, I can't lie. Besides, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
Tears sprang to Carly's eyes, "Jason yes! God YES!" She hugs him.   
  
Jason opened the box, revealing the ring, "I hope you like it, and that it fits."  
  
Carly put in on and gazed at it, "Perfect fit. It's beautiful. When do you want to get married?"  
  
"Next week. I'll arrange a church, minister, and get a license." Jason told her.  
  
Carly nodded her head, "I'll agree on two conditions. I can invite my family. Bobbie would kill me if I didn't invite her."  
  
"You can invite anyone you want." Jason agreed, but made a condition as well, "Except some of the Quartermaines. Emily, Lila, and Ned are ok though. And try to keep it a secret, the Quartermaines might try to crash so tell people not to mention it. Now, what's the other thing?"  
  
"I want to have a reception." Carly told him firmly.   
  
"Do what ever you want when it comes to the wedding, and whatever else is entailed with one." Jason declared her, letting her do whatever she wanted.   
  
Carly stood up in a panic, "I've got so much to do. God I am soooooo happy. I can't believe that you asked me to marry you."  
  
"Carly, I love you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it." Jason admitted.  
  
Carly looked into his eyes, "I do, Robin. Jason, I have a question, and I want an answer to it. If Robin came back and wanted to be with you again, would you go back to her?"  
  
Jason shook his head no, "There is no one else in the world for me, besides you. Robin left my heart forever the moment she went behind my back, and asked Sonny to fire me."  
  
Carly smiled, "Good answer."  
  
She kisses him.  
  
  
  
b** The next day at Bobbie's **/b  
  
  
Carly knocked on the door.  
  
A few moments later Bobbie opened it smiling.  
  
Bobbie's smile disappeared when she saw who it was, "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Bobbie, I don't want to fight, can I please come in?" Carly pleaded.   
  
Bobbie grimaced, but she opened the door to let Carly, Renaldo, and Johnny in.  
  
"I don't want to disturb you, but I know you'll be even angrier with me if I don't let you know." Carly explained.   
  
Bobbie has taken interest.  
  
Carly's eyes started to tear up, "I'm sorry for not telling you before, about me being Caroline. And as for Tony, it wasn't for revenge. I really loved him."  
  
"As in past tense." Bobbie observed.  
  
Carly started crying, "Yeah. After he threatened to take custody of my baby, well that turned off all pleasant feelings toward him. But I did love him. I'm sorry."  
  
Bobbie's amazed that her daughter is in her living room apologizing. Bobbie had gotten over Tony really fast, she wasn't really mad at her any more, just hurt. All feelings of angry disappeared as she looked at her baby's face, she could tell that she really meant it.  
  
Renaldo and Johnny could tell it was going to get touchy feely in here so they decided to go stand guard at the front and back doors.  
  
By now both of the women had tears streaming down their faces.  
  
"I forgive you." Bobbie controlled herself then continued, "Now why are you here?"  
  
Carly used a Kleenex to wipe away her tears and laughed, "I came to invite you and Lucas to a wedding."  
  
"Who's?" Bobbie asked curious.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Bobbie stood up, "What?! To who?"  
  
Carly smileed, "Jason asked me to marry him. We want to get married before the baby comes, so the weddings next week. I wanted to invite family and friends. And I wanted you to . . . " Carly trailed off as Bobbie interrupted.   
  
"I can't believe that my daughters getting married. You want me to what?"  
  
"Will you help me pick out a dress, make preparations . . . you know things that the mother does to help her daughter with her wedding." Carly asked cautiously.   
  
Bobbie's eyes filled up again, "I'd love to. Who's going to give you away?"  
  
"I know that we don't get along, but he's the only male relative I know . . . "   
  
"Who'd you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking of Uncle Luke." Carly admitted, "I don't think he'll do it though He only just forgave me. He won't want to take me down the aisle."   
  
"You know, no matter what he says he really likes you." Bobbie confided.   
  
Carly was skeptical, so she decided to wait awhile until she asked him, "Well, anyway, we've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"We're going to do it all ourselves?" Bobbie asked, starting to feel overwhelmed.   
  
Carly calmed her immediately, "No, just give me a minute to make a few calls, then I'll have two more helpers."  
  
  
  
b** 30 minutes later **/b  
  
  
When the doorbell rang, Bobbie got up and answered it. She was surprised at who Carly had apparently called. Emily, and a woman she doesn't know.   
They follow her to the living room where Carly is.   
  
"God, Carly, your getting so big." V squealed.   
  
"Thanks." Carly retorted sarcastically.   
  
"So, what's going on?" Emily brightly asked.   
  
Carly held out her left hand.  
  
"Oh my GOD. Who?" V asked, but knowing somehow in the back of her mind.   
  
"Jason. The wedding is next week, on Monday, December 15. We're going to have to hurry if we get it planned on time. V, will you be my maid of honor, and Emily will you be a bridesmaid? Well, frankly the only bridesmaid." Carly admitted.   
  
V and Emily answer together enthusiastically, "Of course!"   
  
"We need to go dress shopping today. I'm going to let you create your own dresses, well except I'm picking the color." Carly explained.   
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but what color?" V questioned cringing, having been a bridesmaid before in an assignment. Her dress was a horrible lime green taffeta.   
  
"Baby blue of course." Carly answered her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
Emily laughs, "It does seem strangely appropriate given your condition."  
  
Carly laughs too, "I know. Now lets get going."  
  
  
b** 15 minutes later **/b  
  
Carly rang a bell on the counter.  
  
An elderly man came out, "Hello, I'm Mr. James Caulfield. How can I help you?"  
  
"Can you make a wedding dress, and maid of honor dress, and a brides maid dress in one week?" Carly asked up front.   
  
"Depends, how much are you willing to spend?" James responded her.  
  
Carly uttered the words every designer dreamed of, "Moneys no object."  
  
James beamed at her, "Then you can call me James. We'll get right on your order."  
  
He whistled into the backroom, "Demitri, Ariana! Get out here!"  
  
A man and a woman who looked to be in their mid-twenties came out running.  
  
"Demitri, you take the maid of honor, Ariana, the bridesmaid" He ordered.   
  
"They'll be designing their own dresses. The only restriction is that the dresses are going to be baby blue." Carly instructed.   
  
They are all hustled into rooms.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** The Penthouse **  
** Six hours later **/b  
  
  
Carly was making the guest list, " . . . and Lucky Spencer plus guest. That's it, we've got the dresses designed, invitations ready, flowers ordered, and we're having a small reception at Lukes. All that's left is showing up next week. Unless you don't have a tux . . . "  
  
"Don't worry, I've got a tux." Jason assured her.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, do you have a best man, and an usher?" Carly asked skeptical.   
  
"No." Jason shook his head.   
  
"Ok, then I'll let V and Emily's dates be the best man and usher." Carly determined after thinking a moment.   
  
Carly called V and Emily. They agreed to talk Jax and whomever Emily brought into it.  
  
Carly clapped her hands in excitement, "It's all set, well except for someone walking me down the aisle, but that's easily remedied. Now, it's late. I'm going to bed."  
  
"I'll be up in a couple hours. I've got some business to take care of." Jason informed her.   
  
Carly knew better than to ask questions, she just nodded her head and went upstairs.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Jax and V were in bed; she was on her knees begging, "Jax please?"  
  
Jax shook his head, "No. I'm not being best man for that mobster."  
  
"Then do it for Carly." V pleaded.  
  
"No way." Jax resolved, "I'm not being a bloody best man at Sonny Jr.'s wedding. Besides, I've never even met her."  
  
V got into his lap and gazed at him with her pleading big dark eyes, "Please Jax, for me."  
  
She started to kiss his bare chest.  
  
Jax quickly began to cave.  
  
Jax groaned, "You know I can't say no when you do that."  
  
She stopped kissing, her eyes sparkled, "Yep, and that one of the many reasons I love you."  
  
She started to crawl out of his lap, when Jax grabbed her and pulled her back, "You're not going to start something you won't finish are you?"  
  
V kissed him then teased him, "But I have to get up early tomorrow. My boss is such a slave driver"  
  
"Oh, I think he'll be lenient tomorrow." He kissed her collarbone.  
  
"Well when you put it that way . . . " V trailed off, let herself be pinned on the bed.   
  
Jax and V continued with "adult" activities until the early morning hours, when they fell asleep, Jax's arms wrapped tightly around V.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** The next morning, in Jason's room **  
** 7:30am **/b  
  
  
The phone ringing woke Carly up.  
  
She had been asleep in Jason's arms, who seemed oblivious to the phone.   
She had to think at first whether or not it was safe, and allowed to answer this phone, it was safe, "Hello?" she answered groggily sitting up, "Bobbie calm down . . . What do you mean, you know who he is? . . . Who, who is?"  
  
By now Jason had woken up, Carly's movements and conversation caused him to take notice. He was still half-asleep, but woke up fully when he saw Carly get pale.  
  
"What? . . . Yeah, we'll be right over."  
  
"What did Bobbie want?" Jason asked, worried about his fiancée's health.   
  
"We need to got to the Brownstone, Now. My fathers there." Carly divulged to him quietly   
  
Jason was confused, "But I thought Bobbie didn't know who your dad was."  
  
Carly got up and started changing, "So did I. She lied. She wouldn't tell me who it was over the phone. She just said that he lives in Port Charles now. Apparently he wants to speak to me."  
  
Now Jason was up, he was putting on his jeans and a shirt. He called Pete at the door and ordered him to get a car.  
  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **  
** In front of the Brownstone **/b  
  
  
Carly gathered her courage, and knocked on the door. Bobbie opened it immediatly, before Jason followed Carly into the house, he signaled for Pete and Joey to wait at the front door, and for Renaldo to come with them.  
  
In the living room was a man Carly had never seen before. He was wearing expensive black clothing. He had a goatee/beard and eyes that seemed stern, but looked upon her with kindness.   
Even though Carly didn't recognize him, Jason did, "You're Carly's father?"   
  
The man nodded his head, "Yes, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Stefan Cassadine."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spoilers  
Chapter 6:   
  
Carly bonds with her father, then asks him to walk her down the aisle.  
  
Jason and Carly pick out a name for the baby  
  
Port Charles learns the identity of Carly's father.  
  
Carly gets in a fight with AJ.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Weddings Bells

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters (damn it!), they belong to ABC, the producers of GH and Goddess knows whoever else.  
  
  
I~ I've decided to go into a different direction involving the teen romances.  
Emily and Lucky will be romantically involved instead. Liz won't be mentioned much. Nikolas will be in here, but he won't have a girlfriend until I can make one up. ~/I  
  
  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
By Clover  
  
  
Chapter 6  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I'm Stefan Cassadine." The man announced.  
  
Carly was shocked, Jason remained impassive.   
  
Bobbie and Stefan explained how they "knew" each other briefly as teens, but at the time were going by different names. Bobbie, because Luke made her, Stefan to keep his identity unknown and out of the public eye.   
  
Jason and Bobbie left to let Carly and Stefan speak alone.  
  
"I was wondering, well first what should I call you?" Carly asked curious, but also nervous, the entire reason she was in town was to take down the Cassadine family, or Helena, now she found out that she was one of them. And Helena's her grandmother.   
  
"It's up to you." Stefan replied also a bit nervous.   
  
"Does Father seem ok?" Carly asked boldly, regaining her courage.   
  
Stefan was taken aback by her forwardness, then smiled, "Father, would do nicely. "  
  
"Well, Father, incase you are not aware I'm getting married on the 15th. I need someone to walk me down the aisle. Would you like to walk me down?" Carly asked, surprising herself, it was as though someone else was speaking, not her.   
  
"It would be an honor to give my daughter away at her wedding." Stefan replied.   
  
Carly grinned, "Great. I only have one request, don't tell anyone about the wedding. Jason doesn't want the Quartermaines to know about the wedding."  
  
Stefan nodded his head, "I understand. Do you mind if I bring my nephew, your cousin, and my cousin?"  
  
"Of course not. Although Lukes not going to be too happy, which makes it all the more fun." Carly divulged to him, flashing him her trademark grin.   
  
Stefan smiled too, then pensively asked, "I do not wish to seem forward, but when is the baby due?"  
  
"Oh, January." Carly got up and is about to go find Jason when she turned around, "Father, would you mind if I got married as Caroline Cassadine?"   
  
Stefan stood quickly with tears in his eyes, "It would make me proud."  
  
  
b** Later at the Penthouse **/b  
  
Carly had called the minister and told him about the name change.  
Now she was on the couch thinking, Jason was doing some paper work at the table.  
  
"Jason, I've been thinking. I need your opinion on something."  
  
Jason looked up, "What?"  
  
"Well, we need a name for the baby." Carly declared him.   
  
"Do we need one so soon?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yes. I was thinking Evan James or Braden Alec if it was a boy, and Katlyn Andrea or Angela Christen is if it's a girl. Now which two do you like best?" Carly demanded stubbornly.   
  
Jason sighed, "Well, if I had to chose, Braden if it's a boy, and Katlyn if it's a girl."  
  
"Then it's settled. Now was that so hard?" Carly teased.   
  
  
  
bI~*~ Wedding day ~*~/b/I  
  
  
b** December 15, three pm **  
** Carly's dressing room **/b  
  
  
I* Emily, Carly, and V */I  
  
Emily was wearing a very beautiful baby blue dress, it had a long skirt with long sleeves. The bodice is tight round the waist, but a bit loose at the top. Her hair was piled in ringlets on top of her head.  
  
V was wearing basically the same design, but no sleeves and a wrap. Her hair was in elegant headband.  
  
Carly was wearing a white, empire waist wedding dress. It's plain and elegant. The fabric is beautiful ivory satin. Her hair was also in ringlets on top of her head, but she has a tiara and a veil accompaniment, "So Emily, who'd you come to the wedding with?"  
  
Emily blushed, "Um, well Lucky invited me. He's taking me up the aisle obviously."  
  
"So, do you like him? Does he like you?" V prompted.  
  
"Actually, we've been going out for awhile, but the Quartermaine's don't know, so shhh." Emily ordered.   
  
Carly nodded understandingly, "My lips are sealed. Speaking of the Quartermaines, they don't know right?"  
  
Emily shook her head, "No. Every guest and anyone else who knows has taken a vow of secrecy. They won't know until you want them to know."  
  
"Great." Carly was relieved, she wanted the one thing Jason had requested to go right.   
  
They all put the finishing touches on their hair and makeup.  
  
V leaned over and whispers to Carly, "So are Robert and Anna coming?"  
  
Carly nods, "Yeah, but just to the ceremony. They're in the back of the church."  
  
  
b** Five minutes later **  
** At the altar **/b  
  
Jason watched as Emily came up the aisle on Lucky's arm.  
  
Next came V.  
  
Then Carly appeared at the back of the church on Stefan's arm  
  
'God, she's so beautiful, I am very lucky. I love her so much.' Jason thought to himself.   
  
Everyone turned to watch the bride. They were surprised, and very interested in the fact that Stefan Cassadine was giving Carly Roberts, a Spencer, away.  
  
  
b** Ten minutes later **/b  
  
"And do you Caroline Cassadine . . . " The murmur in the church gets so loud the minister had to wait for it to quiet down, then he finished.  
  
  
b** Two minutes later **/b  
  
"By the powers vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister told them proudly.  
  
Jason and Carly kissed passionately.  
  
"It gives me great honor to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The minister announced.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
  
b** 20 minutes later **  
** At the Reception- Lukes **/b  
  
Luke pulled Jason and Carly into his office, "First question, why is Count Vlad, the demon spawn, and Alexis here?   
  
"Because I invited them." Carly told him like it was obvious  
  
"Ok, what's with Vlad giving you away?" Luke demanded insulted.   
  
"He was carrying out his duty."  
  
Luke was just getting more confused, "Third why the hell did you get married as Caroline Cassadine?"   
  
"Because it's my name." Carly explained frustrated, not believing he wasn't picking up all the clues.  
  
"What are you saying?" Luke ordered..   
  
Jason was getting angry, he knew this can't be good for the baby, "Stefan Cassadine is Carly's father." Jason announced, just wanting it over.   
  
"Since when?" Lukes questioned stunned.   
  
"Since I was born. But I only found out two days ago. Bobbie will fill you in on the rest. Now we're going back to the party." Carly admitted to Luke.   
  
Jason opened the door for her, and they leave Luke standing there with his mouth wide open, for once speechless.  
  
  
b** Three hours later **/b  
  
"All right, we need all single ladies on the floor." Carly commanded.   
  
Since the wedding was relatively small, only about ten women came out. Among which are V, Bobbie, Emily, and, of course, Amy.  
  
V wasn't really a willing participant, she hung out in the back. However when she suddenly saw something flying towards her and she instinctively caught it.   
V looked down, and couldn't believe it, she'd caught the bouquet.  
  
Jax had a very odd expression on his face. He was very lucky V didn't see it because it was hard to tell whether it was a look of happiness, or a look of terror.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Two hours later at the Penthouse **  
** Jason and Carly's bedroom ** /b  
  
  
Jason had gotten a "business" call, so he was downstairs.  
  
Carly was talking to the baby, "Well the good news is the Quartermaines still don't know. The bad news is Luke is still freaking out about who your Grandfather is."  
  
She worried about the Quartermaines and the Spencers until she fell asleep, alone, because Jason was still doing business until late into the night.  
  
  
  
b** The next day ten am ** /b  
  
  
Renaldo and Carly were going to Dr. Newman's for her appointment. Carly was still worried about the families.  
  
  
b** One hour later at the end of the appointment **/b  
  
  
The doctor was obviously distressed, "Your stress levels back up Carly. What's going on?"  
  
"I got married last night. And my husband's family hates me. Then two days ago, I found my natural father, who my uncle hates." Carly confessed.  
  
"God, Carly! On top of all that you got married? To whom?" She questioned.  
  
"To Jason of course. It was beautiful wedding considering I put it together in only one week." Carly updated her contentedly.  
  
"If you don't stop these strenuous activities, I'm going to have to confine you to bed again." The doctor warned.   
  
"I don't plan on doing anything else. And I'll take it easy" Carly promised.   
  
"Don't worry, there's only about three more weeks." The doctor told her smiling  
  
Carly barely managed to stand up, "Trust me, I know. I count the days. It's getting really hard to stand up."  
  
  
She left and started toward the elevators with Renaldo following. She thought about the Quartermaines, and how they were going to react to the situation of Carly getting married to Jason.   
  
  
Carly was just past the reception desk when she ran into AJ, Renaldo started to intercept but Carly signaled him back.  
  
"Carly, we have to talk. I'm going to make a deal with you, I'll drop the lawsuit if you agree to get a paternity test when the baby's born, to see whether it's Tony's child or mine." AJ offered.  
  
Carly rubbed her temples, then repeated the same speech she had been giving since she broke up with Tony, "AJ, it's not your's or Tony's. It's Jason's baby, and mine. If you want to fight about this I'll be at Jason's." She smiled and added the new twist to it, "I'm sure my husband would be more than happy to take care of you, and your problem."  
  
AJ started yelling, "WHAT?! Since when is it Jason's?! There's no way in hell that Jason's my baby's father! And since when are you married?! Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know."  
  
By now a big crowd has gathered, the kind that are attracted to fights like bees are to honey. Carly was starting to look pale, AJ didn't notice however. Renaldo did, and he was getting worried.  
  
AJ continued ranting, "I'm not dropping the lawsuit anymore. As soon as that baby's born, I'll make sure you NEVER see that baby again."  
  
Renaldo finally intercepted, but it was too late, Carly collapsed.  
  
As doctors and nurses ran up AJ just stood there like the idiot he was, watching in astonishment.   
Renaldo pulled out his cell-phone and made a phone call he was definitely not looking forward to.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please reply! Questions, comments, requests, or just tell me what ya think!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~ Spoilers ~  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Complications arise with the baby.  
  
The Quartermaine's find out about the wedding, and Emily's relationship with Lucky.  
  
Jason has to make some very important decisions.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
